A known door handle device for vehicle is described in JP2002-13320A. The known door handle device for vehicle described in JP2002-13320A includes a counterweight in order to prevent a vehicle door from erroneously opening because of unintentional release of a door lock mechanism caused by an impact at vehicle collision.
In case plural door lock mechanisms for locking a vehicle door are provided (e.g., the vehicle door corresponds to a slide door), in order to simultaneously transmit operational force of a handle to the plural door lock mechanisms, the door handle device for vehicle may include an intermediary (i.e., remote controller) for relaying the operational force. In this case, a door handle device for vehicle and the intermediary are connected by means of a connection member with high rigidity, and the operational force of the handle is simultaneously transmitted to the door lock mechanism via the intermediary.
With the construction of the known door handle device for vehicle described in JP2002-13320A, a vehicle door may be erroneously opened because of release of the door lock mechanism by means of the moment of force generated by inertia of the connection member when the vehicle collides. A countermeasure against the erroneous opening of the vehicle door is desired.
A need thus exists for a door handle device for vehicle which prevents erroneous opening of a vehicle door when a vehicle collides without undermining assembling performance.